Baby, It's Just The Beginning
by courtjsonluvr87 returns
Summary: Liason fic. Liz struggles to get through Jake's kidnapping and finds a shoulder to cry on in Jason. They team together as parents to fight for their child.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a long time since I've started a new fic. I'm not even sure if this will be any good, but I've been watching GH and freaking out about certain plot points, so I decided that I would twist things around to make me happy : ). This fic is mainly going to be a Liason fic, possibly with some Patrick and Robin and maybe some other pairings like Georgie and Spinelli or Sonny and Kate (I'm not sure on that yet). This takes place fairly recently (about a few weeks ago), but Jake hasn't been returned and we don't know who his kidnapper is yet. Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters or anything silly like that.

Warning: If you're a huge Sam or Carly fan, you may dislike parts of my story. I hate Sam, and Carly is just annoying at times, particularly when it comes to Jason.

Guide: Normal speech or narrating

_Thoughts or flashbacks_

---------- At the PCPD

Diane walks into the interrogation room where Jason has been sitting. "You've made bail."

Jason looks up at her with an almost disbelieving face, but says nothing and just walks out the door.

"Well now you can go and do what's so darn important," she screams in annoyance after Jason's retreating figure.

---------- At the Park

Elizabeth kept walking through the park as if in a daze. Scenes of the day that Jake was kidnapped kept floating through her head as tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks. As she approached the place where Jake had been taken she slowly sank down onto her knees, as if in prayer, or in desperation. 

As she looked over the area she saw herself tying Cameron's shoe, only to stand up and find that Jake's baby carrier was empty. "My baby…" she moaned as tears continued to stream down her face. "Why did they have to take my baby?"

Liz then saw herself and Lucky at their house.

"_How could you have let Jake be taken?" screamed Lucky to Elizabeth. "How could you let something happen to my son?!"_

At this point Liz was on her hands and knees sobbing uncontrollably. "I only turned my back for a second… only a second."

She continued sobbing in this manner until she was startled by a strong, yet familiar, hand on her shoulder. She turned her tear-streaked face to the side to meet a pair of blue eyes full of emotion. "Jason," she managed to croak out, her voice being choked up with emotion.

Jason just stood and pulled her up with him and into an embrace. Liz continued to sob into his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "We will get our son back," Jason whispered soothingly. "No matter what it takes, I will find Jake."

After a few moments, and a few comforting words from Jason, Liz managed to stem the flow of tears. As Liz looked up into Jason's eyes something dawned on her. "How… how did you get out?" she asked, referring to the fact that Jason had been arrested.

"I finally made bail. Everything is going to be fine now," Jason reassured her.

A sense of calm came over Liz as she truly believed that everything would be fine now. Now that Jason was here, she didn't have to worry. He would find their son. He would come through for her, like he always had in the past.

---------- At Jason's penthouse.

Sam was pacing across the floor, a look of impatience evident on her face. After a few seconds of pacing she returned to the phone and tried the same number she had been calling for the past half hour.

The phone seemed to ring for an eternity, when finally somebody answered the phone.

"Hello?" a woman's voice supplied.

"Maureen, it's about time you've answered your phone. I've been trying to get through to you all day," Sam said in annoyance. "How's the baby?"

Maureen looked towards the small child she had just placed into a crib on the far side of the room and answered with a smile on her face, "He's doing quite fine. I just laid him down for his afternoon nap. He's such a sweet, sweet boy," she sighed.

Sam, hearing the contentment in Maureen's voice, snapped icily, "Don't you get attached to Jake. You're only keeping him temporarily. I'll be making arrangements for him and me to get out of town, and then I'll come to take him from you."

Maureen tried to hide the disappointment from her voice. "I know, Sam. I'm very grateful that you have entrusted his care to me for any time at all. He helps to fill the void that was created when I lost my own child."

"Well, enjoy it while you can," Sam said as she hung up the phone, pleased that her plan was going so well. _Soon Jake will be mine, and I'll finally have what I've always wanted: Jason's baby._

----------

A/N: Ok, this is really short. I wrote this on a whim a few weeks ago and wasn't sure if I'd post it or not. Obviously I decided to post it, but I'll leave it up to you to decide if I'll continue on with it or not. Just a few simple reviews will do the trick nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, wow! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad that you like my fic so far, and if you haven't figured it out by now, I definitely plan on continuing on with it. Thanks again, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my fic!

By the way, I don't really remember if Jason was aware that Sam knew about Jake's paternity at this point or not, but in my fic he doesn't know that she already knows.

Guide: Narrating

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

---------- At the Park

Liz and Jason were still locked in a comforting embrace when a familiar voice was heard nearby.

"Elizabeth?" the couple heard Lucky say as he approached.

A startled Elizabeth moved out of Jason's arms, but not quick enough. Lucky had seen the two together.

"What's going on here?" Lucky demanded in a rather angry tone. "What are YOU doing here, Jason?"

"I… I was going for a walk…" Liz started to mumble, still recovering from the surprise of Lucky showing up.

Lucky turned to Elizabeth with a look of disgust evident on his face. "What, you fell into Jason's arms?"

Jason started to cut into the conversation to defend Elizabeth, but she gave him a pleading look and began to speak again.

"It's not like that, Lucky. I was going for a walk to try and remember what exactly happened the day that Jake was kidnapped, and Jason found me crying. He was trying to comfort me." Liz explained, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill once more.

"Isn't it just so convenient that every time you're upset, Jason happens to be nearby to 'comfort' you," Lucky said, with sarcasm.

Jason didn't want to make things worse, but he couldn't just sit there while Lucky treated Elizabeth this way. "What is your problem Lucky?" Jason spat. "I didn't just come across Elizabeth crying, I found her practically laying on the ground sobbing uncontrollably."

Jason could barely contain the fury that was building up inside of him at the way that Liz was being treated. "I could never walk by her, in that state, without trying to comfort her. She's my friend and I care about her." As Jason finished his last statement, Elizabeth caught the momentary softening in Jason's eyes.

Lucky stared at Jason with his mouth slightly agape. The look of anger and disgust melted off of his face to be replaced with one of concern as he looked at Elizabeth, and for the first time noticed her swollen, tear-stained face and puffy eyes.

"Elizabeth, are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" Lucky started, and then stopped as Jason's cell phone began going off.

Jason answered his phone, and as soon as the call was over he looked at Elizabeth, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." With an apologetic look, mingled with concern for Liz, he walked out of the park.

As soon as Jason's form was out of sight, Lucky resumed his speech. "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like I did. I've had a really long day. I've just been so stressed out with work and Jake…" Lucky started but was cut off by an annoyed Elizabeth.

"You've had a long day?" Elizabeth began, "YOU'VE had a long day?? I've been worried sick about Jake. I've spent the whole day crying and trying to remember any little detail of the day when he was kidnapped so that I can have my son back. All you've been doing lately is yelling at me and blaming me for what happened. I'm sorry I had to tie Cameron's shoe when we were at the park! I'm sorry that I don't have eyes in the back of my head!! I'm sorry that…" but Elizabeth's voice broke and she began to sob uncontrollably again.

Lucky, regaining his composure after Liz's outburst, stepped forward to try and hug her. Elizabeth didn't look at him, but she stepped away from Lucky as he tried to hold her. He tried to reach out to her once more, only to see her turn and run away from him.

---------- Jason's penthouse

After Sam had gotten off of the phone with Maureen for the second time that day, she plopped on the couch and began looking through a magazine full of furniture and clothes for babies. If she planned on taking baby Jake, she would need to have all of the necessities of baby rearing. 'I'll just have to remember to swipe one of Jason's credit cards to pay for all of this, and he'll inadvertently pay for me to take his son away from him,' she thought as she circled a green Graco Quattro Tour stroller that was pictured in the magazine. (A/N: yes that is an actual Graco stroller… look it up if you don't believe me hehe)

Sam browsed the magazine until she heard footsteps outside of the door. She jumped up and ran into the room that her and Jason still shared.

Jason walked into his penthouse, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and fight off the oncoming headache. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Elizabeth. Seeing her the way she was today tore at his heart in ways he didn't think possible. She was always a ray of sunshine that brightened his day, and now she was constantly reduced to tears. He felt like it was his job to try to make her feel better, not just because Jake was his son, but because he cared about her. "I swear I'll protect you, Elizabeth," Jason out loud, and then stiffened as he heard footsteps behind him.

When Sam heard Jason speak out lout about Elizabeth she started to seethe with fury. 'What does he see in that lying whore anyway?' she thought to herself. She decided to brush it off and continued to walk toward Jason.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Jason asked, annoyed that he would have to face her when he really wanted to be alone.

"Oh nothing," she said as sweetly as she could muster.

Jason turned around at the sound of her voice to see her in nothing but a black lace babydoll. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked. He was startled to see her so scantily clad, and definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with her like this.

"It's a babydoll I just got from Victoria's Secret, don't you like it?" she pretended to pout while she sauntered closer to Jason.

"Sam, I'm really not in the mood right now, go put some clothes on."

Sam was starting to get mad. "What, am I not good enough for you anymore?" Sam hissed. "Sorry I'm not Miss perfectly innocent and pure Elizabeth!" she spat.

Jason's blue eyes turned cold as he glared at Sam. "Shut up, Sam"

"No, I won't shut up! I'm tired of her! She has you under her spell. She's not innocent or pure. She's just a lying whore and you know it! She's keeping your son away from you, and it's not right!" Sam screamed.

Jason's eyes opened wide with shock, but the coldness never left them. "I said SHUT UP!" Jason screamed at her. "How did you know that Jake is my son?"

Sam glared back at Jason, "I've known ever since the day you visited precious Elizabeth in the hospital. I heard you two talking about Jake. How could you lie to me all this time, Jason? Look what Elizabeth has done to us… this is all her fault. You loved me once. She has poisoned your mind and heart now."

"Elizabeth is protecting Jake. She is a good mother. It's what I want too. I don't want to have to worry that my only son is in constant danger because of my lifestyle. With Lucky as his father he's safer." Jason said this with an air of calmness, but the anger never left his blue eyes.

Sam looked at Jason with disbelief evident on her features. "How can you stand up for Elizabeth after what she's done? Why don't you fight for your son? Why didn't you think about me, about what I want? You've been lying to me all this time and hurting me. You should be thinking about me, Jason. The one you're supposed to love. Not Elizabeth!" Sam said with disgust.

Jason had had enough of people talking badly about Liz today. "Get out, Sam." He growled.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I said GET OUT! I don't want to see your face here anymore. Go put your clothes on and leave. It's over between us. It has been for some time." He paused for a few seconds and then continued on, "I'll have Max pack your stuff and take it to Alexis' house, and you can deal with it from there." Jason walked towards the kitchen without a backwards glance.

----------

A/N: Ok this chapter was a bit awkward for me to write. I'm not sure if I like it very much, but I wasn't sure how else to end the relationship between Sam and Jason, God I hate her!! Well I hope you like this. Review and I'll post the next chapter within the week!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so it's been a while since I've updated. I'm terribly sorry. My college classes have been eating up all of my spare time. Anyway, I've missed a lot of what has been happening on GH, so I'm not really sure what all has happened between Jason and Elizabeth. So just keep in mind that my fic is taking place quite a while ago. Oh, and I'd also like to thank all of my many reviewers. You guys are great! I don't think I've ever had a fic reviewed and seemingly liked this much!!!

---------- Jason's penthouse

Sam stood her ground and watched as Jason walked away from her. 'How dare he tell me to get out?' she seethed. 'I'll make him regret this. He'll wish he has never turned me away! I'm ten times the woman Elizabeth is!' Sam then grabbed a calf length coat, slipped on some shoes, and walked out the door with vengeance in mind.

----------Somewhere in the park

Elizabeth continued to sob as she slowed from a run into a walk. Lucky didn't seem to be anywhere near her, so she has successfully gotten away, for the moment at least. What she needed right now was time to think. 'I can't believe how rude Lucky was to Jason,' she thought to herself as she continued to wander through the park.

'All Jason has ever done is be there for me. He's always been there when I needed him. Jason was even here for me when Lucky…' she cringed as the thought brought up memories of when Lucky had been cheating on her with Maxie. Her feelings overwhelmed her and she sobbed allowed, "Dammit Lucky, did you ever really care about me?" She didn't want to accept it, but she knew that the only reason Lucky wanted to try to work things out was because of Jake. Lucky hadn't genuinely cared for her since long before his cheating and pill-popping.

This realization didn't hurt Elizabeth as much as she thought it would. 'Get real Liz, you know Lucky hasn't been the man in your heart for a long time now.' She began to tear up again as she continued to think about the man who made her heart race and her breath come short. The man whom she thought would never care for her the way that she cares for him.

----------Lucky and Elizabeth's house

Lucky walked through the front door hesitantly, "Elizabeth? Are you here?" When he didn't get a response he thought maybe she was upstairs sitting in Jake's room crying again. He began ascending the stairs with the intention of going to Jake's room, when he saw a figure on his bed. "Liz, look, I'm sorry," he began, but stopped short when he realized the woman in his bed wasn't Elizabeth at all.

"Well, Lucky don't look so surprised," Sam purred as she stretched herself out on the bed, the way only a woman who is used to using her body to get what she wants would do. (A/N: Sorry there's some animosity that I have towards Sam that I just can't suppress lol.)

Sam lightly giggled as she saw Lucky's hungry eyes sweep over her still black, lacy babydoll clad form. As soon as she giggled Lucky turned his head away, slightly ashamed of himself, but at the same time, fighting his urge to reach out and touch her the way he had been wanting to touch Elizabeth for some time.

'Have I been wanting to touch Elizabeth? Or have I just wanted any woman's touch?' Lucky couldn't stop himself from thinking. He didn't want to admit that his relationship with Liz has been over for a long time. He didn't want to admit that it would never work between them again.

Sam noticed the internal turmoil that Lucky was going through and for a tiny itsy bitsy second felt a small glimmer of remorse, but then she began to rise and walk towards Lucky.

Lucky looked at Sam as she sashayed towards him. "What are you doing here, Sam?" he asked her.

"Well, I just figured you'd need somebody to have a release with. Everybody knows you're not getting that from little Elizabeth," she sneered. "She's been too busy hanging all over Jason lately, now hasn't she?"

Sam had hit the mark. Lucky felt the anger begin to boil up inside of him as he pictured his wife running into the arms of Jason Morgan, the notorious mob hit man. With the anger came an irrepressible urge to ravage Sam right this moment, in the bed that he shared with Elizabeth. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted revenge; revenge for all of the times that his wife ran to another man. The same man who had scorned this woman, who is standing before him, scantily clad and wanting what he wants.

Lucky gave into the temptation. He grabbed a hold of Sam, startling her as he crushed his mouth to hers. She didn't waste time, she let herself melt into Lucky, pressing her chest into his so he felt her curves, and effectively driving him crazy. He maneuvered her backwards until they reached the bed and fell onto it together.

---------- At the park

Elizabeth had finally managed to calm down and decided to go back to her house to start to pack some of her things. Stuff with Lucky just hadn't been working out. She didn't want to live with him if he was going to be treating her the way he had been lately.

---------- Lucky and Elizabeth's house

'Maybe once I get out of the house I'll remember something about the day Jake was kidnapped,' Elizabeth thought as she approached the front door of the house her and Lucky had shared.

She opened the door and realized that it was unlocked. 'Lucky must be here,' she thought. She was about to call out Lucky's name when she heard sounds coming from upstairs. It sounded like there were two people up there. She walked quietly up the stairs and peeked into her and Lucky's room, only to make eye contact with a sweaty Sam, wrapped up with Lucky.

Liz was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucky had made the final blow. She didn't ever want to have to see him again.

Sam maintained eye contact with Liz and watched the waves of emotion sweep over the other woman's face. Sam smirked at Elizabeth and then returned her attention to an oblivious Lucky as Elizabeth quietly left the house.

Elizabeth exited the house as quietly as possible and she knew where she needed to go.

---------- Jason's Penthouse

Jason had been racking his brain, trying to come up with any idea of who would have kidnapped baby Jake when he had dozed off on his couch, only to be wakened by a small knock on the door. Jason got up grumbling as he went "Sam, if that's you, you better just turn around now, because I still don't want to see your face," he said as he opened the door to a tear-stained Elizabeth, who appeared to be fighting back a fresh wave of tears.

Jason's features immediately softened as he pulled Liz into his penthouse and shut the door behind her. "Elizabeth, what happened? Did Lucky do something to you? Tell me."

Jason's evident concern made it easier for Elizabeth to talk about what she had just witnessed. "Well, I guess it depends on how you think about it," Liz tried to joke, but quickly explained what she had witnessed when she saw Jason's blue eyes cloud over with anger.

Jason remained quiet as Elizabeth told him what she had just seen and he started Elizabeth when he apologized.

"Sorry?! What for? It's not like you told Sam to go sleep with Lucky…"

"No, I didn't do that, but I did kick Sam out of the penthouse. I think, she went there because of me. She wanted to hurt you to get to me," Jason said as he hung his head.

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Jason. "Why would she think that she could get to you by hurting me?" she asked hoping that he would tell her what she longed to hear.

----------

A/N: I know it's kinda evil to end it like this, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to check to see how many of you are still reading my fic. I've already started the next chapter, so if I get a sufficient number of reviews I'll post the next chapter ASAP!! Soooooo… please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Warning: This contains a cheese factor of about 9, so if you don't like cheesiness, I apologize.

---------- Jason's Penthouse

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Jason. "Why would she think that she could get to you by hurting me?" she asked hoping that he would tell her what she longed to hear.

Jason raised his head so that his eyes met hers and she could see the tenderness there. "Elizabeth, don't you know?" he said as he grabbed her hands and gave them a light squeeze. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I've loved you for a long time now. I've secretly hoped that something would go wrong between you and Lucky and then we could have another chance. I know it's selfish and I'm sorry, but I want you in my life. I want you, and Cameron, and Jake, our child."

Elizabeth began to cry at hearing his words, but this time they weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. "Oh, Jason, I've been wanting you to say that for so long that now I don't know what to say. I love you too! I hoped, that when Lucky had gotten himself addicted to pills and was sleeping with Maxie, I had hoped that you would love me. I didn't want to remarry Lucky. I wanted you. I… wanted us to be a family. You, me, and the boys."

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me this before?" Jason asked. "I don't want Sam. I used to love Sam, but things changed some time ago. She changed, hell, I changed. I've wanted to be with you ever since before I found out that Jake was my child, but ever since I've known I've wanted you even more. I want us to be a family too. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt instead of remarrying Lucky?"

"I married Lucky again because I thought you wanted to be with Sam. I couldn't have taken you up on your offer to marry you if I knew that you were still in love with Sam. If I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't have remarried him," Elizabeth blurted. "But… where does this leave us now?"

Jason looked at Elizabeth with longing, but he knew that their revelations would have to be put aside for now. "Well, I'm not really sure, but for now we need to focus on Jake. I'm going to find who took him. And then… then maybe we can take it from there."

"I'd like that," Elizabeth said as she removed her hands from his. "But for now I suppose I have to call my gram. I'll be moving in with her after the Lucky and Sam episode. I can't have Cameron exposed to that. And I suppose I should start the divorce…" Elizabeth started, but was cut off by Jason.

"Elizabeth, why don't you and Cameron move in here?" he asked hopeful that she would say yes.

"I don't know, Jason. Cameron may get confused and…"

"I'm sure Cameron will be ok. He's seen me around when you used to let me see Jake. Besides, you guys would be safe here. You'd have a guard at all times, in case whoever took Jake tries to mess with you again. I… can keep you safe, Elizabeth."

Liz looked at Jason and smiled, "Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse? Umm… when will it be ok to start bringing my stuff over?"

Jason smiled and his blue eyes lit up, "Your stuff can start coming over as soon as possible, but you won't be bringing it. I'll have some of the guys pack and bring your stuff here tomorrow."

"Jason, don't be silly! If they pack my stuff I won't know where anything is! I won't be able to unpack anything in an organized fashion!" she giggled. "At least let me pack the stuff. I can go to the house when Lucky is at work and pack my stuff. Then you can have the guys bring it here if you insist."

"Alright," Jason relented. "But, I want you to let Max accompany you to the house tomorrow. I don't want you to be there alone. Who knows how Lucky will react when he finds out you're going to move in with me."

Elizabeth didn't think she had any reason to be afraid for her safety, but she agreed with Jason nonetheless. "Well… alright. But only Max. I don't want to be showing up with an army of bodyguards," she joked. "But, I should probably get to gram's house. I need to get some sleep tonight and let her know about the move. And I gotta get Cameron and…"

Jason couldn't help himself. He thought Elizabeth looked so cute rambling on like she had the habit of doing. He bent his head down and stopped her lips with his own.

Elizabeth was slightly shocked, but she quickly melted into the kiss. She had forgotten how nice it was to be kissing Jason. She let her lips linger for a while and when she pulled away she was slightly breathless. "Well," Elizabeth said "I should be going now. I want to check in on Cameron and then I have to go to work."

With that Jason pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "Let me take care of you," he whispered, too low for Elizabeth to hear him.

---------- Lucky and Elizabeth's House

Sam pretended to be asleep while Lucky absentmindedly stroked her bare back. "You're so beautiful," Lucky whispered, thinking Sam was asleep.

Sam stifled the smile that started to spread across her face and in her best attempt at a groggy voice she asked Lucky what he was thinking.

"Nothing really," Lucky told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You seem very distracted."

Lucky thought for a moment and then decided that he would tell her. "Elizabeth and I got into a fight earlier." When Sam stared blankly at him he added, "It was about Jason."

Sam got a devilish glint in her eye. "What, was she running into his arms again?" Sam said with acid in her voice.

Lucky chuckled at her remark. "Actually, she was. I was walking through the park and I saw Elizabeth in Jason's arms. She was upset and he was supposedly comforting her."

"Oh, I'm sure he was comforting her. Trying to comfort her into his bed."

Lucky was surprised to hear Sam say such a thing, but at the same time he couldn't help but think it may be true. "What makes you say that?" he asked, trying to pry some information out of her.

"Oh nothing really," Sam feigned.

Sam's plan had worked. Lucky's interest was piqued. "No seriously, do you know something that I don't?"

"Oh I don't really know, but Elizabeth and Jason always seem to be found together. They just so happen to be in each others arms half of the time. It's really no wonder. Afterall, they did sleep together."

Lucky's eyes opened wide with shock. "What do you mean they slept together?" he asked, starting to get angry.

With a much practiced innocent look Sam replied, "You mean you didn't know?" She then put on her most convincing sympathetic face. "Oh Lucky, I thought you knew. I thought Elizabeth would have told you. I'm so sorry." With her last statement she let her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Sam, don't cry. It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm just… shocked. I can't believe it. I can't believe Elizabeth would cheat on me. With Jason of all people. She betrayed me."

Sam let Lucky console her, and then she implemented phase two of her evil plan. "Well, at least you have a child to bond over. Jake can help you two get through the hard times, even if she did cheat on you." After a small pause Sam let a quite gasp escape.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Lucky asked her eagerly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a passing thought. It couldn't be true. Elizabeth would have told you if it was," Sam said trying to dismiss her gasp.

"What would she have told me? What are you thinking?" Lucky demanded.

"It was nothing, really. I just thought, if Jason and Elizabeth slept together… and then I thought about Jake…. But it's nothing. Elizabeth would have told you if Jake wasn't yours. Just forget I even said anything." Sam rushed on, while giving Lucky another one of her seemingly innocent looks.

Lucky sat quietly for a while thinking about it. 'I can't believe Elizabeth didn't tell me that her and Jason slept together. But even so, she would have told me if Jake wasn't my child, right?' he thought.

Lucky was about to ask Sam for more details about the situation when his cell phone rang. He answered it and after a seriously of one word answers to the caller he hung up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. This was… nice," he said, at a loss for a better word. A part of him hoped he'd have another encounter with her.

Sam smiled up at him as he began dressing, "It was nice. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

Lucky hesitated as he started to leave. He looked back at Sam, and on an impulse he kissed her good-bye.

Sam was left staring after Lucky with wide eyes and tingling lips. She was surprised because she didn't expect Lucky to kiss her good-bye. She was even more surprised because she didn't expect that she would actually like it.

--------------------

A/N: I actually have had half of this written for quite some time now. I didn't really know how to finish up this installment. I hope you guys like it. Now that I have the whole Liz-Jason, Lucky-Sam bit established, I'm going to try to introduce other couples into the fic. Any requests? Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews! I got some interesting feedback which I won't ignore, hehe. This chapter is for **pinklady34**. Enjoy.

---------- At the hospital

Elizabeth had was nearing the end shift of her shift, just finishing up writing notes in some charts when Sam sauntered off of the elevator, with a sly smile on her face. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Perfect," she said with a hint of acid in her voice.

Elizabeth had had a long night and wasn't in the mood for Sam, (not that anybody really is) "Please, Sam, I don't have time for this."

Sam smiled and continued on anyway, "What, didn't you enjoy the little show earlier today?"

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed at the memory. While she knew that she was in love with Jason, and her marriage with Lucky had been over before it began, she was still angry. She didn't want Sam anywhere near Lucky. "Stay away from him," Elizabeth fumed.

"Why? It's not like you want him anymore. Now that Jason and I are over it's only a matter of time before you go running to him again. Or have you already?" Sam taunted. "I bet you ran to Jason right after you saw Lucky and I."

"What I do is none of your business. What Jason does is also no longer your business. He saw right through you, and it's only a matter of time before Lucky sees through you as well," Elizabeth countered as she finished the last of her notes on the charts.

Sam's anger started to flare even more, but before she could open her mouth to say anything Elizabeth stifled her. "Well, Sam I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, but we both know I'd be lying," and with that Elizabeth grabbed her purse and walked into the elevator thanking God that Sam didn't follow her.

Sam watched Elizabeth as the doors to the elevator closed. "I'm going to take away everything that you love," she said in a low, evil voice.

---------- The next morning at Lucky's house

Elizabeth had told Jason that she would wait to pack up her things until Max was there, but she just couldn't wait anymore; he'd show up eventually. She wanted out of the house, and away from Lucky. The sooner, the better. She didn't know if she could look at him in the face after witnessing him and Sam in their bed.

Elizabeth cautiously opened the door to her old home. "Hello?" she called, just to make sure that nobody was there. The house was empty. She decided that she would start by picking up the boys' toys in the living room. "Those boys and their toys," she mused out loud as she looked at the small pigsty that had become the living room.

As she began to pack up the toys into a box she had brought along she picked up Jake's favorite stuffed bunny and started to tear up. "Jake, where are you? I miss you so much. Mommy loves you, don't forget it. Daddy loves you too and he's going to find you. Jason has always looked after you. I know he'll make this right," she was saying to herself when she stopped short. She heard a noise behind her and figuring it was Max, she didn't want to keep being sentimental around the bodyguard.

"What did you just say?" Lucky said as he walked up behind her.

Elizabeth turned around startled. "Lucky! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my house. I live here. What are you doing packing?" he said starting to get angry.

Wishing she had waited for Max to show up Elizabeth tried to calm Lucky down, "Lucky, I was going to tell you. I'm moving out. I came to get the boys' stuff as well as my own."

"You're not going anywhere," Lucky yelled. "You have a lot of explaining to do. I want you to tell me everything now, starting with why you slept with Jason."

Elizabeth gasped as if she was just punched in the gut. 'How did Lucky find out?' she wondered. "Lucky you need to calm down," she started, but was cut off by a raging Lucky.

"No, I don't need to calm down, I need the truth. You've lied to me. Why did you do it? Why? You just can't stay away from Jason, can you?"

Liz was starting to get mad herself. She didn't deserve the way he was treating her. Especially after everything he had put her through over the past few years. "Excuse me, but just where do you get off? Yes, Jason and I slept together. I went to him when I was devastated. I had just seen you and Maxie together in our bed, Lucky! Jason has always been there for me when I needed him."

"Oh I'm sure he has been," Lucky jeered as he began to move closer to Elizabeth. "He takes care of all of your needs doesn't he?"

Elizabeth started to get scared. Lucky was really angry and he kept advancing on her. She backed up until she felt the wall against her back. "Lucky, calm down," she said with wide eyes.

"Tell me something, Elizabeth. Is Jake even my son?"

Elizabeth stared at him, her eyes tearing up and her cheeks flushing.

"IS JAKE MY SON!?" Lucky screamed as he grabbed a hold of Liz's upper arms.

"Lucky, you're hurting me," Elizabeth whimpered as she tried to pull away.

Lucky only squeezed her arms harder and yelled again, "Is Jake my son?"

"Kindly take your hands off of the lady," a voice was heard from near the front door.

Lucky ignored Max's command and kept yelling in Liz's face until he felt a grip on his own left arm. In his fit of rage he swung at Max, only to have Max dodge the blow and punch Lucky in his stomach, doubling him over.

"Are you ok, Miss Webber?" Max asked Liz as she rubbed her arms where Lucky had grabbed her. Bruises had already started to form on her delicate skin.

"I'm fine, thanks, Max," Liz replied as Max turned around to face Lucky again.

"Her name is Mrs. Spencer. She's my wife!" Lucky growled. "She's my wife and the mother of… is Jake even my son?" he continued on his quest for the answer.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with a pained expression on her face. "Lucky, I filed for divorce a few weeks ago. I've been waiting for the right time to give you the papers. I didn't want my lawyer to give them to you."

"Is Jake my son?" Lucky asked again.

"No, Lucky, he's not your son. I tried to tell you, but the timing was never right and…"

Lucky gathered himself up and would have backed Liz against the wall again, but Max stepped between Lucky and Elizabeth. "You lied to me! About everything! And all this time you've wanted Jason after all, haven't you? Jake is his son isn't he? Sam was right, you're nothing but a lying whore!" Lucky screamed.

"Treat the lady with some respect," Max said calmly.

"Lucky, I did try to tell you…" she started when Lucky tried to interrupt. "I'm not finished, Lucky," she said, thwarting his interruption. "I tried to tell you. I was scared that you'd relapse, that you'd start using pills again. You kept saying that you were going to stay clean for the baby, everything for the baby! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't send you reeling like that. Even if our marriage was over, I couldn't let you self destruct. Hate me if you must, but I did what was best for you, and what I thought was best for Jake. I was wrong, very wrong. If I could take it all back, I would. But I can't change the past. I can only try to make it right. Moving out of this house and ending our marriage officially are the first steps," Elizabeth explained to him. She had thought it would tear her up to tell him the truth, but it felt liberating instead. She was happy that it was all out. Now she could focus on everything that mattered. "I also think that you should keep your distance from Cameron and even Jake once he is found. After this episode, I can't risk you flying off the handle around my boys. I can't risk them getting hurt."

After a brief pause Elizabeth continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish packing my stuff."

Lucky wanted to yell and scream and throw things, but with Max there he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that. So instead he turned around without a word and walked out of what once was their home. He needed some time to think. He needed some time to plan what he was going to do next. He just couldn't allow Cameron and Jake to be taken away from him.

----------

A/N: Ok, this is kind of short, but it felt like a good place to stop. Plus, I should be working on a paper for school, but all of the reviews I got definitely inspired me to write asap. So, I hope you guys like it. You can probably expect another update in about a week and a half or so. Finals. Anyway, please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It took me a little longer than I thought it would to complete this chapter. All of the holiday hubbub after finals definitely didn't make things easier. Thanks for all of the reviews! I was very tempted to write another chapter during finals week, but I held off. I have to warn some of you who are Lucky fans, I'm planning to alter him a bit and make him more ruthless and whatnot. Don't hate me for it, I will try not to trash his character too much. Just remember, his world has been blown apart and he's desperate to cling to any part of his life he can.

---------- Lucky's house

After Lucky had walked out of the house Max turned to Elizabeth, "Are you okay, Miss Webber?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied. "I don't think I can stay here any longer. I need to get away from this house. Do you think you could throw all of mine and the boys' stuff in boxes if I show you what to pack?" she asked the burly man.

"Sure thing, Miss Webber, but you'll have to let me escort you back to the pent house then. Mr. Morgan wouldn't be too happy with me if he knew I let you go back alone, especially after this happened." Max explained to her.

Elizabeth nodded her consent and began to show Max everything she wanted to be packed.

---------- Jason's pent house

Once Elizabeth was safely in front of the pent house door, she paused for a moment, trying to decide whether to knock or to use the key that Jason had given her. Her shyer side won out and she knocked timidly on the door.

Jason heard the knock and, setting down background information he had Spinelli look up on some potential suspects of the kidnapping, he opened the door. "What are you doing here so soon?" Jason asked Elizabeth, surprised to see her so early, but pulling her into an embrace anyway.

"You were right, it's much easier to let Max do the packing for me," Elizabeth mumbled into his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

Jason heard the emotion in the brunette's voice and he stepped back from the embrace, grabbing onto her upper arms, in the same place where Lucky had grabbed her earlier but only gently, and he noticed her wince in pain. "Are you okay?" Jason asked her, concern evident in his voice, and his grip tightening ever so slightly in response to her wincing, which caused her to wince even more.

As soon as Jason realized it was his grip on her arms that was causing her pain, he recoiled, withdrawing his hands immediately. "Are you hurt?" Jason asked her, fury starting to seep into his voice at the thought of somebody hurting the woman he loves.

Elizabeth opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but then broke down into sobs, launching herself back into Jason's arms. "Hold me, please," she asked Jason.

Jason silently assented as he maneuvered them over to sit down on the couch together. He didn't say another word as Elizabeth sobbed into his shoulder; he just rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back, careful not to brush the sore spots that he knew lingered on her arms.

As Elizabeth's sobs turned into small hiccups she decided that she should tell Jason about what happened with Lucky before he heard about it from Max. "When I was at Lucky and… Lucky's house," she corrected herself. "Lucky showed up. I… I didn't do what you told me to. I didn't think there was any harm. I didn't wait for Max at my gram's house," Elizabeth continued on, hoping that Jason wouldn't be too mad at her.

When Jason didn't interrupt her she continued telling the story. "I knew that you told Max to go with me to Lucky's, so I figured that he would show up at the house, which he did. He showed up just in time to stop Lucky."

Jason's anger started to boil over, but he decided he would save the blowing up until after she had told him the whole story. "What did Lucky do to you?" Jason asked Liz through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth's eyes teared up again, but she was able to keep them at bay this time. "Lucky stopped by the house during his shift at work. He caught me in the middle of packing up some of the boys' toys while I waited for Max to show up. I found one of Jake's favorite toys and I sort of spoke to him in a way. I told him that his daddy cares about him as well as I do. I said 'Jason has always looked after us' and that's when Lucky spoke up," Elizabeth choked out.

After taking a deep breath Elizabeth told Jason about the rest of the encounter with Lucky, "I'm not sure how much of what I said he heard, but he definitely heard your name. He flipped out. I've never seen him that angry before. He started calling me a liar and asking me why I had slept with you. Sam must have told him about it, he mentioned her name later on. He was so angry, and he kept asking if Jake was his son. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at him speechless. He backed me up against the wall and grabbed my arms," she told Jason as she brushed her own hands over her bruised upper arms. "He kept squeezing my arms as he continued to yell at me, asking about Jake. He didn't stop, even when I told him that he was hurting me. I was so scared. All I could think about was you, and how much I love you. Max came in as Lucky was hurting me and he got me out of Lucky's clutches. Then, as Max kept Lucky at bay, I told him that you are Jake's father. I told him everything. I told him that I was sending him divorce papers, and that I didn't want him involved in the boys' lives because I was scared that he would become violent with them. After that Lucky walked out."

When Jason didn't respond to what Elizabeth had just told him, her eyes filled up with tears again. "Jason, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have waited for Max. I didn't think Lucky was a danger to me. I never thought he would ever hurt me like that," she explained to him.

After a few moments of deafening silence Jason had made up his mind. He lifted Elizabeth's chin up and kissed her softly on her lips. "Take off your shirt," Jason commanded quietly. Elizabeth didn't hesitate to obey as she peeled off her shirt, to leave herself sitting there in her bra. She remained quiet as Jason inspected the dark purple fingerprints that were marring her perfect skin.

After Jason had finished taking in Elizabeth's appearance he carefully scooped her up into his arms and started to carry her off towards the bedroom. When they reached the bed he carefully undressed her and he made love to her gently, so as to not hurt her already bruised arms. He wanted to show her two things. He wanted her to know that he loved her and that he would never hurt her.

---------- Alexis' house

Sam was quietly scoping out the house to make sure her mother and her sisters weren't around to hear her. Once she was satisfied that she was alone, she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the number of the cell phone that she had given to Maureen.

"H-hello?" a woman's shaky voice called out.

"Hi, Maureen," Sam cooed into the phone. "How is my baby doing?"

"Oh, Sam it's you," Maureen answered in relief. "It's been a while since you've called and I was beginning to worry."

"There's nothing to worry about," Sam answered. "I've just been taking care of some business before I can claim Jake and move far away from this city. I'm almost…" Sam started to explain when she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked her.

Sam remained quiet for a moment. "I thought I heard somebody knocking on the door," Sam replied when she heard a knock again. "I'm going to have to go, you just take care of Jake and I'll be in touch," Sam told her and then closed her cell as she walked cautiously to the door.

She opened the door slowly and was surprised to see Lucky standing there. "Lucky!" Sam exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

Lucky looked pained and as he explained the events of the morning Sam ushered him in and pushed him to a sitting position on the couch. As she listened she began to form an addition to her plan of destroying Jason and Elizabeth.

When Lucky had finished rambling on about what had happened at the house that he used to share with Elizabeth, he remained silent as Sam wrapped her arms around him.

"I just don't know what to do, Sam. I don't want to lose Jake, I won't lose Jake," he said as he slammed his fist down on the coffee table. "Even if he's not really my son, I want him in my life. I've been with him since he was born. Once I find him, I'm going to fight for him," Lucky said, trying to assure himself.

After a moment of silence Sam spoke up. "What if you could have Jake? Without having to fight for him," Sam asked him.

"Elizabeth won't give him up without a fight," Lucky replied.

"You're probably right, but there is a way. If you found him first, you could run away with him. You could leave this place and her. You could have your son," she said, trying to make it sound as appealing as possible.

Lucky remained quiet as if pondering the idea. "It sounds very tempting, but Jake needs a mother. He needs a woman in his life that he can depend on. I need a woman in my life that I can trust," Lucky finished as he gazed at Sam thoughtfully. 'Sam was almost a mother once… and she is the one who told me the truth about Elizabeth and Jason.'

"Well, it was just a suggestion," Sam said as she ran her hands down Lucky's chest and began kissing his neck.

"I know," Lucky managed to say as she tortured him mercilessly. "And it was a good one, one that I'll have to take into serious consideration."

Lucky put both of his hands on either side of Sam's face and he pulled her into a long, steamy kiss. When they both decided to come up for air Lucky was the first to speak. "How would you like to go out to dinner with me, at the Metro Court?" he asked Sam.

At first Sam was speechless and surprisingly pleased, but she soon found her tongue and breathlessly replied, "Lucky, I'd love to!" Sam was a little shocked that she really would love to have dinner with him. She knew she would have to be careful if she was going to continue on with her plan. She needed to stay emotionally detached to successfully ruin Elizabeth and Jason.

----------

A/N: This chapter took so long because of the Lucky and Sam bit. I have several ideas for them, but they just don't seem to come out right whenever I type them. I decided to settle for the above. Anyway, please review! Any opinions, advice, or just random comments are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well I've kinda been at a loss for where to take my fic next. With the writers on strike, GH is really starting to annoy me. All of the storylines are just getting more and more messed up. Arg, anyway, thanks for all of the reviews!

---------- At the hospital

Elizabeth was checking a few charts and getting things in order for the next shift to come in when she let her mind drift to the night she spent in Jason's arms. He had been so gentle and loving that she couldn't keep a smile off of her face just at the thought of him. She was in a contented daze when she heard somebody walk up behind her.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk," Lucky said to her, causing her breath to catch and her mind to snap back to reality.

"There's nothing to talk about," Elizabeth said as coldly as she could manage. She was afraid that Lucky would harass her at work after the previous day's events.

"There is something that we need to talk about," Lucky insisted, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. Elizabeth just looked at him without saying a word, so Lucky continued on. "We need to talk about the boys. If you do go through with this divorce, I still want to see them. I want to have shared custody of our children," Lucky blurted out.

Elizabeth's normally peaceful eyes flashed anger as she listened to Lucky tell her that he wanted custody of her children. "Listen, Lucky, I thought I made it clear yesterday at the house. I don't want you near my children. I can't trust you anymore. If you hurt me…" she began when Lucky cut her off.

"I would never hurt the boys. I'm sorry I hurt you, I was emotional and I lost control," he tried to explain.

"That's exactly my point, Lucky. You're out of control. I can't put either of my boys at risk. I won't put their lives in danger," she spat.

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked as he walked off of the elevator to catch the gist of the argument between Elizabeth and Lucky.

"You won't put your boys in danger?" Lucky continued, ignoring Jason. "What about Jason? His lifestyle makes him a magnet for danger, but you just can't seem to stay away from him can you?"

"Lucky, we are in a hospital," Elizabeth replied calmly. "This is not the time or place for arguing. This discussion is over. Until you get yourself under control you won't be seeing either of my boys," she told him as she walked out from behind the counter and to Jason's side.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jason asked her as Lucky's eyes shot open with shock.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "We just need to pick up Cameron from my gram's house if that's ok?" Lucky heard Elizabeth say as the elevators closed, shielding her and Jason from the shocked look that still remained on Lucky's face.

---------- At Jason and Liz's penthouse

Jason hadn't asked Elizabeth about the fight between her and Lucky in the car because he didn't want to risk waking Cameron. Once he had opened the penthouse door for Elizabeth and her sleeping toddler, he sat down on the couch and patiently waited downstairs for her to put Cameron in his crib.

A few moments later Liz came down the stairs and joined Jason on the couch. "What happened between you and Lucky today?" Jason asked her as soon as she had sat down.

"He confronted me about the boys, saying he wanted us to have shared custody. When I told him that I couldn't trust him with the boys he started to get angry and tried to hurt me with his words," Elizabeth explained to Jason.

Jason looked into her eyes knowingly, "He thinks that Cameron and Jake aren't safe because of me," he stated.

Elizabeth didn't need to confirm what he already knew, so she tried a different route. "Jason, I know there are aspects of your life that are dangerous, but I know you would never hurt me or the boys. I trust you with my life. I know you will do everything in your power to find Jake and to keep both of the boys safe. Lucky only said those things to try and drive me away from you. It didn't work because I love you, Jason. I love you and there's no other place I'd rather be than right here with you."

Jason tried to remain stoic, but he couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. "I love you too, and I will do everything that I can to keep you and the boys safe. Starting with hiring a nanny for Cameron," Jason stated.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Elizabeth blurted. "Gram is more than happy to take care of Cameron, after all he is her grandson."

"I know, but I think it's in Cameron's best interest to be guarded, and the safest place for him to be right now is right here in the penthouse. Spinelli still hasn't come up with any plausible leads of who could have taken Jake. We still don't know the motive behind it, so Cameron could be in danger."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide at the thought of Cameron being in danger. "I don't want you to have to worry," Jason informed the brunette. "That's why I think it's best to hire a nanny and to keep a guard at the door at all times. At least until we find out who is behind Jake's kidnapping."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands that she had folded in her lap and gave in. "I suppose you're right. It's bad enough that Jake has been taken, I'd die if Cameron was kidnapped too."

Jason lifted her chin so he could see the tears in her eyes and he kissed her as if to kiss away the fear. "I have the next couple of days off, so I will start looking around and interviewing nannies," Elizabeth said once their kiss was broken.

"I have some business that I will be attending to, so I won't be around until really late for the next couple of days. When you've narrowed down your search, let me know and I'll have Spinelli run a background check on them.

---------- Jake's

Lucky walked into the small bar, still reeling from the discovery that Elizabeth was now living with Jason. He sat down on one of the stools and ordered a glass of whiskey and as soon as the bartender set the glass in front of him, Lucky gulped it down and asked for another.

After he finished his third glass of whiskey Sam walked in the bar, and sensing that Lucky was vulnerable she began to make her move, like a snake going in for the kill. She strolled over to where he was sitting and plopped onto the stool next to him. "Had a rough day?" she asked Lucky.

Lucky didn't need anymore motivation to rage on about the news that he found out earlier at the hospital. "Elizabeth is living with Jason! Can you believe it? And she says I'm dangerous. Ha!" Lucky slurred.

Sam started to say something, but Lucky just continued on his tirade. "She won't let me see the boys. My boys. She won't let me see them!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "They're my children too, damn it! Instead of being with me, they're going to be with Jason," Lucky growled.

Sam saw this as an opportunity and she cut into the conversation before Lucky continued to rant all night. "It doesn't have to be that way," Sam offered. "We could find Jake. We could find him, and we could run away together. We could keep Jake safe from Jason's life. Just you and me; we could be a family.

Even drunk Lucky didn't want to take Jake away from Elizabeth, but his anger at her exposing the children to Jason's life was beginning to override the last shreds of decency he still had. Lucky sat quietly as he pondered Sam's words. He had always wanted a family, and Jason had stolen his family from him.

"You know, Sam," Lucky finally spoke, "maybe we could be a family together. The only problem is, nobody knows where Jake is. We would have to find him, before Jason does for this plan to work."

Sam was quiet for a while. She wasn't sure how he would react if she told him that she knew where Jake was, so she decided to play coy for a while longer, until she knew that Lucky's anger towards Elizabeth and Jason could override his kind and gentle nature. "Well, I could try to use some of the contacts that I've made while starring on Everyday Heroes to see if anybody knows anything about Jake's kidnapping. Hopefully we'll be able to find a lead on where Jake's kidnapper took him."

"Sounds good," Lucky said to her. "But in the meantime, let's go back to my place to celebrate our partnership."

----------

A/N: Well, this took me long enough to write. I'm still not sure if I even like the way I've made Sam and Lucky. I think I'm just going to run with it though. I hope you guys liked this, but as usual any and all feedback is welcome as well as advice and stuff. Please review!!


End file.
